


Hooked

by ladydragon76



Series: Fascination [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Yeah.  Prowl’s hopelessly hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Fascination  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Prowl/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from masqueadrift. **The Prompt:** _Skywarp/Prowl - "A little less conversation, a little more action."_ \- Oh NO! They got schmoopy on me!

The first week, Prowl himself had been unable to escape the confines of duty. He had worried the entire week after about what Skywarp believed due to him not turning up. Then the second week, Prowl had arrived on time to their rendezvous- early in fact, but Skywarp had not shown up. It was dark and growing late by the time he gave up and headed back to the _Ark_.

This was to be the last time, Prowl decided. If they did not meet today, he was washing his hands of the whole affair. He shouldn’t be doing this anyway. It was wrong. Never mind that he couldn’t stop thinking about the Seeker. That didn’t change the facts. Skywarp was a Decepticon. Prowl was the Autobots’ Second in Command. And no matter how many times he repeated that to himself, he _still_ burned to see Skywarp. To touch and be touched. It was the novelty of it, he decided. Having someone that he could be passionate with instead of always having to keep calm and collected. Skywarp didn’t judge him for his screams of pleasure. He asked- _begged_ for more. He didn’t expect, or even want Prowl to be stoic and reasonable. He-

He wasn’t there.

Prowl bit his lip against the depth of his disappointment.

No, he was early. Skywarp could still turn up. He would just wait.

Prowl waited. Then waited some more. Then a few hours longer.

The sun disappeared beyond the distant waves, and the night brought a heavy weight with it to press down on Prowl’s spark. “I’m being ridiculous,” he told the tiny crab that skittered past his foot. “I should go home and forget about all this nonsense.”

Yes. Yes, he should go.

Right now.

Now.

N-n-n-now.

Prowl shut his optics and turned away from the ocean. He only made it two steps before the sound of thrusters thundered over the crash of the waves.

Skywarp flipped through his transformation sequence, landing hard and kicking up a wave of sand and pebbles that only just missed Prowl. “You’re here!”

Prowl found himself swept right up off the ground, then his mouth was captured in a hard kiss. His spark did the most utterly insane thing and began to pulse harder, faster. His fingers tingled, and somehow his legs ended up wrapped around the Seeker’s waist. Somewhere between heat pouring through his lines and Skywarp pressing him back against the cliff wall, Prowl’s panel malfunctioned. It was wide open, but the cool ocean breeze had no time at all to chill the molten, slick lubricant before a long, thick spike slid home.

Skywarp said something. Many somethings, but Prowl couldn’t parse a word of it. He was lost, _consumed_ by the plunging rhythm, the grinding scrape of his doorwings against the earth and rock and plant roots behind him. There was a fire storm in his belly, licking flames through his lines. His sensornet screamed- or maybe that was him. Then the universe exploded in a bright burst of color and sensation that slowly faded off into velvet black.

“Shh… Shh… It’s ok. It’s alright. I have you. It’s ok,” a smooth voice crooned. It was probably trying to comfort whoever that was whimpering and crying.

“Prowl. Sweetspark. Come back, gorgeous, it’s ok.”

Hearing his own name snapped Prowl back into reality, and he lifted his helm to look up at Skywarp. A purple hand, barely more than a shadow, reached up and wiped away the dampness on Prowl’s face. Why was his face wet? It wasn’t raining.

“With me?” Skywarp asked. “You ok?”

“Yes,” Prowl said, though he had to reset his vocalizer twice before the word actually came out intelligible. 

Skywarp smiled, soft and concerned as he cuddled Prowl close. Prowl shifted a little and discovered he was being held sideways in the Seeker’s lap. Skywarp sat cross-legged on the ground and still rocked a little, side to side. “Sorry I was late. Sorry I couldn’t make it last week.”

Prowl blinked, trying to get his processors in gear. “I am sorry that I could not come the first week.”

The shadow of wings lifted and dropped in a dismissive shrug. “Here now.” Skywarp helped Prowl sit up a bit more, but he didn’t let go. “So… That seemed intense. You feelin’ ok?”

‘Intense’, he said. Prowl couldn’t help but snicker as he wiped the rest of the moisture from his face. “Dazed, but unharmed. You?”

Skywarp flashed a bright smile. “Real good. Primus, you went off like a nuke and took me with you. So frelling hot.” He leaned in and nuzzled Prowl’s neck, then sucked on the cables. “We have time for a round two?”

No. “Only if we hurry,” Prowl answered, then shifted to push Skywarp to his back so he could straddle his waist.


End file.
